Tsubasa Kazanari
Tsubasa Kazanari is one of six main characters from the Senki Zesshou Symphogear anime series. She is a performing idol who has the power to use Symphogear in order to fight the monsters known as the Noise. Biography performing as Zwei Wing.]] She was formally a part of a duo known as Zwei Wing, but her partner, Kanade Amou, sacrificed herself fighting the Noise and she has since been fighting the Noise alone. After the death of Kanade, Tsubasa became cold and aloof. She is very reluctant to work with Hibiki, refusing to accept her as Kanade's replacement. Her Symphogear is the First Relic - Ama-no-Habakiri and her Arms Gear is a long katana. During a skirmish against Noise, Tsubasa encounters a particularly powerful girl wearing a strong Relic referred as 'Nehushtan Armor', this is the girl that will soon be known as Chris Yukine. Eventually cornered, Tsubasa unleashes her superb song, forcing Chris to retreat, but Tsubasa herself received fatal wounds that she was hospitalized for days. During her days in hospital, Tsubasa received encouraging words from Kanade to move on and spread her wings. Afterwards, she started opening up to Hibiki and mostly everyone. Personality and Abilities Personality Tsubasa first appears as a pop star and student with a cold personality. However this is due to the fact that her previous partner, Kanade, lost her life two years prior to the series after a Noise attack on their concert. As before Tsubasa was a shy girl who was coming out of her shell with Kanade's help and shining personality. Tsubasa refuses to accept Hibiki as Kanade's replacement, and prefers to fight alone. Even more so since Hibiki's Gungnir has the same wavelength as Kanade's. Tsubasa even refuses to sign an overseas singing contract, as she views herself as a weapon who only sings in the battlefield. However, during the time when she was hospitalized due to the life-threatening side-effects of singing her Zesshō, Tsubasa seemingly "converses" with Kanade. Afterwards, she starts opening up to Hibiki and everyone else, and is shown to have a more caring side and becomes more outgoing and protective of her teammates. Powers and Abilities Activation Song Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron Abilities Tsubasa is the owner of the First Relic, Ame no Habakiri. She has the ability to fight Noise with the use of the anti-Noise armour, the Symphogear, which clads her in battle. As a candidate for the Symphogear, she can activate relics with her song and summon armed gear in battle. Tsubasa's Armed gear is, while in its normal form a katana; however it is shown that the form her Armed Geared may change depending on the attack used. Tsubasa's gear is also unique due to the fact that Ame no Habakiri is the only gear shown to have blades attached to her ankles. Tsubasa, having trained since she was a child, is both agile and strong, with a wide array of sword techniques that emphasize rapid, flowing attacks. She is the longest active Symphogear user, making her the most experienced, as shown since her Relic has gone through the most development and change. Trivia *Tsubasa's battle song genre is Traditional Japanese music. *Tsubasa uses Japanese language for attacks. *Tsubasa's hair has the shape of an eighth note. *Tsubasa has the largest number of insert songs. **Tsubasa is the only character who sung her previous Zettō - Ame no Habakiri battle song in Season 2. **Also, the song Koi no Okehazama from Season 1 was given it's full version in Tsubasa's character song CD in Season 2. *Unlike most of the cast, Tsubasa never addresses anyone by their first names, with the sole exception of Kanade. This is an indication that she has been trying to distance herself from everyone she met after Kanade's death. The one exception is Maria, whom she had gotten close to before the start of season 3. *Tsubasa sometimes calls herself Sakimori, which roughly translates to "Protector" (with a samurai feel). She uses this as a stance to hide her feelings when she considers herself emotionally weak. *The last sentence in her insert song in the second season, Gekkou no Tsurugi (Moon Flash Sword) actually used her own name directly (although as a pun that could be translated literally). Apart from the "official" meaning, it can alternatively be translated into "Now, Kazanari Tsubasa is coming forth. Prepare to die!" *Several of Tsubasa's characteristics in the series is based on her voice actress, Nana Mizuki: **Her strained relationship with her "father" is based on Nana's background, whom received intensive training in her childhood under her parent's wish to become an Enka musician. Both Tsubasa and Nana likewise does multiple efforts to gain their father's respect and admiration. Sadly, Nana's father died in 2008, one year before she even gain the biggest success in her career. **Tsubasa's childhood self is portrayed as a shy girl. Majority of Nana's roles in anime series are mostly these. **In one episode of Symphogear GX, Tsubasa sketches a poorly-drawn version of Alca-Noise. Said sketching is in fact an actual drawing made by Nana in 2013, to which Hideo Ishikawa (Genjuro's voice actor) replied as a "masterpiece". | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Cool Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Swordswomen Category:Magical Girls Category:Action Heroes Category:Females Category:Characters Category:TV Show Heroes